Percy's Return
by cotedepablo911
Summary: What happens when Percy returns to Camp Half-Blood after saying he wouldn't? How do Annabeth and Grover react?   Movie world. Characters are in high school. Annabeth is brunette.
1. The Summer Before

**A/N: I know this is a suprise, but I was wondering about this! I am reading the books, and I just saw the movie. This was originally meant for my best friend! I hope you like it!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: The Summer Before

"Percy, why? This is your home, remember?" Annabeth pleaded. But Percy continued packing.

"Don't you feel normal here? You're not the only demigod here. In fact, you're friends with some!" Annabeth continued.

Percy stopped packing his bag and turned to Annabeth. He stared into her intense blue eyes and grabbed her shoulders. But he didn't say anything.

"Why are you leaving, Percy?" she asked again. Annabeth felt the tears pushing at the back of her eyes. But she knew that as long as they weren't falling, she was okay.

"I want to go back to my mom. She needs me, and I need her, too." Percy hadn't broken eye contact with Annabeth.

"But Percy, doesn't that mean more changing schools, more not being to read English, all that stuff?" Annabeth asked, trying to change Percy's mind.

"Yeah. But my mom is worth all of that. We went to the underworld for her, remember? School isn't as bad as Hades' lair," Percy said.

Annabeth was about to speak again, but Percy cut her off. "And I'm not going to come back here."

The daughter of Athena's jaw dropped. "WHAT? What do you mean you're not coming back? You belong here, Percy!"

"I need to look after my mom. Protect her, keep her safe."

"Percy, please-"

"Annabeth, I've made my decision. I'm sorry." He turned and zipped up his suitcase. Annabeth turned Percy back around and gazed into his eyes. She told him, "Take care of yourself, Percy. And don't get into any trouble with the gods, okay?"

"Sure. I will." Percy and Annabeth spent some time in silence. The Annabeth spoke up. "One last swordfight?"

"Sure. But don't be upset if I kick your butt," Percy said with a smile.

When they got to their spots, Annabeth said, "I'll miss you Percy." She leant toward him.

Percy leant back. Then Annabeth pulled his sword away from his belt like she had before. She twirled and pointed her sword at his neck. "You can't be falling for the same trick all the time, Percy," she laughed.

Percy reached out for his sword, and he and Annabeth fought for the last time. After much struggling, she finally got him onto the ground with her sword against his neck. "You're almost there. But not quite better than me yet."

They laughed and Percy left for home almost immediately after. Annabeth watched him leave.

* * *

**Okay, now that I've read it, here's the incredible question: _Finish it or scrub it? _Please leave you answer in the review!**

**Please review! Any suggestions? I hope everyone liked it! **


	2. The Return

**A/N: Here's good news! I got two story alert things between posting chapters 1 and 2! Thanks so much to _.jesus _and _ShardX_! **

**More good news: I thought of and wrote this story about a week before it went up! And I wrote 6 chapters between one Sunday evening to Saturday night! (that's AMAZING, based on my schedule!) Here's the reunion of Percy, Annabeth, and Grover! **

* * *

CHAPTER 2: THE RETURN

Percy walked through the gates of Camp Half-Blood and took a deep breath. The smell of the trees around him felt refreshing and brought back so many memories as he walked toward the camp. When he arrived, Grover automatically ran up to him. "Yo, Perce! I thought you weren't coming back this year!" Grover hugged Percy and patted him on the back.

"Yeah, I did too. But my mom insisted that it would be for the best. So here I am," Percy explained with a smile.

"You remember Annabeth? Well she misses you! It looks like you've cracked the Ice Queen's shell, man!" Grover laughed. "You wanna go walk around?"

"In a minute. I'm gonna over to my cabin. Get settled in," Percy said and he walked away. Once he arrived at his cabin, he found it was exactly as he left it. The trident, sword, and shield were in perfect position as if nobody had touched them. (Then again, nobody did.) He flopped onto his bed, and stared up at the ceiling. The great feeling that Camp Half-Blood gave him! It was like a second home to him.

After twenty minutes of relaxing, Percy went over to where the archers were training. A chorus of "Hi's" and "Hey Percy's" rang out. Upon reaching the swordfights, he did not see Annabeth in her usual spot. Percy scanned the ground for the daughter of Athena. Then he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Percy Jackson! You think just because you're the son of Poseidon, you can lie to everyone and say that you're not coming back. Then you show up to camp _properly_ this time, with _NO _warning at all whatsoever?"

Percy had turned around to see Annabeth standing there. She had a smile on her face, and was suited for battle training. He blushed when he saw her and said with a smirk, "Hello, Annabeth. If it makes you happy, I can leave and come back next summer."

Annabeth grinned and gave Percy a hug. She said to him after releasing, "It's good to have you back, Percy."

"Thanks. It's good to be back." He smiled nervously at Annabeth, and she returned the same, nervous smile. Then she said, "Are you still easily deceived with a sword?"

"Is that a challenge?" Percy asked with a smug grin on his face and a slight eagerness in his voice.

Annabeth handed him a sword and some armor. He slipped it over his head, took the sword, and the fight began. Being an expert, Annabeth almost won. But Percy had also gotten better. He blocked her sword, spun her toward him, and pulled her close so that their faces were inches apart. There was a look in her eyes that told what she could not bring herself to say, "Wow."

The gaze never left each other as Percy released Annabeth from his sword's grasp. "You've improved," she finally said.

Percy just smiled as if to say, "Yeah. I did."

* * *

**Don't forget to review! Thanks so much!**


	3. Capture the Flag

**This chapter is a little bit shorter than the rest. But I hope you still like it!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: CAPTURE THE FLAG

Percy and Annabeth had fought more, and then spent the day with Grover. They day was very peaceful…until late that afternoon. A centaur announced, the 'Capture the Flag' game will begin shortly. The teams will be…Athena versus…Poseidon!"

A chorus of "Ooh's" echoed throughout the mess hall. Annabeth and Percy looked at each other. Annabeth had a confident, devilish grin on her face, while Percy flashed her a 'no problem' kind of smile. But on the inside, he was really pacing, trying to come up with a strategy for winning. "Captains, pick your teams."

Naturally, Annabeth picked her allies on the Ares and Apollo team. Percy picked Hermes and Aphrodite.

Once the game had begun, he went down to the river to look around and go to battle if needed. And, just like his very first game, he found the red flag there waiting for him, along with Annabeth. "Still think you're going to get off that easily, huh Percy?"

"Not really. But I doubt you want another fight after this morning," Percy said with a grin on his face.

"That was a lucky break, and you know it. I could've beaten you anytime I wanted to, and you know it," Annabeth declared. She stepped toward him, and almost drew her sword.

Percy stepped back, and he was nearing the water. Annabeth noticed, and stopped. "Can you fight me without using water?" Percy stepped back towards her, and drew his sword. Annabeth was able to feint Percy, and put him to the floor. But he had improved more than she thought. Percy put his sword up to her neck, pushed Annabeth on her back, and held her there.

Annabeth looked stunned. She tried to get up or find a way out, but Percy was strong. He stood, crossed the river, and captured the bright red flag. His team came out and cheered. Annabeth looked devastated. On his team's shoulders, Percy rejoiced at his win. "All right! Congratulations, Percy! You were able to beat _Annabeth_!" Grover exclaimed.

Still on shoulders, the son of Poseidon's team began to chant, "PERCY! PERCY! PERCY! PERCY!" He felt incredible inside as he and the teams walked back toward the cabins. Almost turning in for the night, Percy remembered about Annabeth. He went to the sword fight training, where he found she was not there. He went back to his room, and slept like a rock.

* * *

**Thanks for all of the alerts, because I got about 7 from 11:00 pm to 5:30 am! Thank you SOOOO much to everyone!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. Athena's Cabin

**This is my favorite chapter so far. I really like it, and I hope all readers out there do too! **

* * *

CHAPTER 4: ATHENA'S CABIN

The next morning, Annabeth was again, nowhere to be seen. In fact, Percy and Grover were beginning to wonder if she was okay. "Maybe we should go find her. See if she's alright," suggested Percy. "The only place that no one's checked is her cabin."

"You're kidding right? You're brave enough to go into the cabin of Athena: goddess of wisdom and battle strategy? Not to mention it's Annabeth's cabin. She probably has swords and all sorts of scary stuff in there," Grover said, nervously bleating.

"Well there's only one way to find out," he said bravely, walking to Annabeth's cabin. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. So Percy turned the knob, and was surprised to find that it was unlocked. He looked around and his eyes fell on Annabeth, who was on her bed, reading a thick book. She turned to him a snapped, "If no one says anything, you're not supposed to come in."

Percy looked at her and said, "Where have you been? Almost the whole camp is looking for you. And Grover's bleating with nervousness.

Annabeth turned back to her book. "Well, I've been here reading."

Percy sensed her resistance and said, "Is everything okay?" She didn't say anything, but continued reading. So he pushed harder, "Annabeth?"

Finally, she put down her book and said, "How have you beaten me twice since you've gotten here yesterday? And yet, you were falling for the same trick twice about a year ago."

"You're annoyed because I beat you? That's why you haven't left your cabin since? Seriously, Annabeth? I didn't take you for the type of girl to be grumpy when she loses in training."

Annabeth slammed her book closed. She slid off the bed and faced Percy. "I'm not grumpy, I'm **confused**. My mother is **Athena **for crying out loud! She is the goddess of battle strategy! My beef is that I've been training my entire life and beaten everyone I've come by. Then you come along and beat me _twice_ in one day! You're not even the son of Athena!"

"Well, I've just gotten better at fighting. It's nothing you should worry about, Annabeth. You'll be back to beating me soon," Percy said, trying to make his friend smile. He was unsuccessful. So he looked straight into her eyes and said, "You're still the best fighter I've ever seen. I beat you once or twice, so what? You improved over the summer too. Like you said, it was a lucky break."

Annabeth looked at Percy to see if he meant what he said. He did. So she let the smile creep up onto her face. Percy smiled back, and then said, "That's the Annabeth that I remember." He sighed and said, "Well, are you going to come outside and see everyone? Or are you gonna stay here and read?"

"I'll see you outside in a few minutes," Annabeth said with a smile.

Percy backed out of the room and said happily, "Grover and I will be suiting up."

* * *

**Please review! I promise that I'll update tonight!**


	5. The Challenge

**This is a chapter I had to rewrite about 4 times. I couldn't figure out how I wanted Annabeth to react, or what she would say! I hope everyone is happy on how I've written this! Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: THE CHALLENGE

The next two days passed uneventfully at Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth had been more confident ever since Percy had spoken to her in her cabin.

Thurday, Percy walked outside to see that Grover was waiting for him. "Dude, the entire cabin of Ares is looking for you. But they don't even dare to come near your cabin, thank the gods!"

"Why? What does Ares want with me?" Percy asked, confused.

"I don't know. Come on, man!" Grover urged.

Percy got dressed quickly, and then headed over to the Ares cabin. He walked and found himself face-to-face with one of the cabin leaders. "What's going on?"

"We want a challenge. You versus us. We want to have a re-battle between you and Annabeth. She was not having a very fair fight in the last game," said one of the campers. "Whoever wins the battle, officially wins the game."

Percy considered. "Did Annabeth suggest this?" Or is she just going along with it?" he asked suspiciously.

"She is willing to do it if you are. And it is cleared with the camp leaders," a second camper explained.

Percy considered again. Then he reached a conclusion. "Fine. A re-battle: Me versus Annabeth."

After he got outside, Percy went immediately to find Annabeth. As expected, she was training. She waved when she saw Percy and gave him a friendly smile. When she was finished with her group, he walked up to her. "Why did you propose the challenge? I thought we were okay!" Percy exclaimed.

"We are. But my teammates had already gotten it approved before they asked me. I thought you had said yes already. And I couldn't back down."

"Well, now you'll end up winning the match. You've been training for days now Seriously, Annabeth? Thanks." Percy walked away with Grover trotting (almost literally) along after him.

An unpleasant feeling filled Annabeth. It was a feeling of regret and guilt. But she couldn't shy away from a fight. It would bring shame to her and her mother. She walked back to her training spot and said, "Who's next?"

* * *

**Please review! Chapter 6 is called: _The Tiebreak_! **

**And here's a sneak peek:**

_**"Why?" He whispered. "It was your fight," she responded. **_**Can you guess what happens?**


	6. The Tiebreak

**The longest chapter so far! (it kind of makes up for the shorter chapter!) I hope everyone enjoys it! **

**Here's a notice: _Congratulations to xXxrouxXx for being the first person to review with a guess for the story! And you got it right! Gold star to your guess!_**

* * *

CHAPTER 6: THE TIEBREAK

Annabeth and Percy did not speak to each other in the days leading up to the match. Percy spent his time at the dock, down by the river. Annabeth was either reading in her cabin, or training.

When the match was finally underway, the rising tension could be felt throughout the camp. Everyone could see that Annabeth was working hard, because she never had a training team for more than a minute and a half each. Nobody had seen Percy since the morning, so they knew he was probably sitting by the water, trying to gather his strength.

Finally, the match had arrived. Annabeth had showed up early to get ready, but Percy was nowhere to be seen. Grover began to bleat nervously. And Annabeth was afraid that he would not show. Finally, two minutes before the match began, Percy showed up. Everyone cheered and waved.

When he had suited up, Annabeth asked, "Where have you been?"

Percy replied, "Just hanging out by the river for a little while." He smirked, and the fight began.

Annabeth seemed into the fight for a little bit. Then she did something that even Percy found surprising. She let him twirl her around and pull so they were inches away, yet _AGAIN_.

Percy had an astonished look on his face, and Annabeth noticed. "Why?" he whispered.

"It was your fight. You won by yourself. The water didn't help you. It's your turn to prove it," Annabeth explained to him. "Just finish it, Percy. You won the fight, you'll win the rematch."

"You sure, Annabeth?" Percy asked hesitantly.

She nodded and said under her breath. "Ready…go!" Percy released his sword as Annabeth fell to the ground on her back. He pointed his sword at her neck with a smile.

A cheer broke out through the watching audience. The Ares cabin looked furious. Annabeth looked 'shocked'. Percy helped her up, and she said, "Well done. Who knew Poseidon was so good at fighting?" Annabeth said.

After the crowd had disappeared, Percy and Annabeth were the last people there. She grabbed a sword and some armor. "Now, we'll have a real fight." She tossed Percy some armor and a sword. He suited up but dropped his sword.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked confused.  
"How are you in archery?" Percy asked.

"Um, okay. I prefer swords. But I guess so," she said.

They walked over to the targets and grabbed some bows. "Why do you want to try archery?" Annabeth asked.

"Something different. You swordfight too much. You can never have too many strategies." He picked up his bow and strung his arrow. "Ready?"

"Annabeth strung her arrow and nodded. "Three…two…one…FIRE!" Both she and Percy released and shot well. They went to look at their score. Percy had a ten and Annabeth had a nine.

"Wow! You can shoot?" she asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I guess. But I've never tried it. I thought you had," Percy confessed.

"I have. But I never thought you'd be _this _good at it. You're amazing, especially for your first time." Annabeth was still surprised.

"Thanks," Percy blushed. "You want to try again?"

Annabeth nodded and strung her bow. She and Percy shot for about another hour until they arms were exhausted and their stomachs were hungry.

"You're really good at this Percy. And you've never tried archery before?" Annabeth asked.

"Only in video games. But I've always wanted to try it out. See if I was good. What about you?" Percy asked.

"I did more when I was little. When I first came here. But I took to sword-fighting once I was about eleven. Ever since then, I've always fought with swords. But I occasionally use arrows when I'm really into it," Annabeth explained.

They walked back to the cabins together. Percy said good night. He grinned at Annabeth, and then left to his cabin. He found Grover waiting for him outside of his cabin. "Dude, what happened? It's all over camp! You and Annabeth went shooting after you beat her in a fight!"

"Yeah, so?" Percy said casually. He began to walk towards his cabin. Grover stopped him. "Are you trying to hook up with Annabeth? Because you're seriously starting to break her shell, man."

"Nah. Annabeth and I are just friends. Look, I'm gonna crash out early tonight. I'm not really up to anything. I'll see you tomorrow." Percy walked away leaving Grover standing there gaping. But he was grinning with delight.

* * *

**Please review! Another chapter up by tonight! I promise!**


	7. Poseidon's Cabin

**Short chapter, but also one of my favorites! I tend to like cabin talks, has anyone else noticed that? Ha ha ha! This might be my last update today, but if I'm lucky, I'll update to chapter 8! It's already layed out in my head!**

* * *

CHAPTER 7: POSEIDON'S CABIN

When Percy walked into his cabin, he found that Grover was not his only visit that night. Annabeth was looking around at the swords and shields on the wall. When she heard the door shut, she whipped around to see Percy. "Oh, I thought you weren't here. Sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay. As long as you aren't stealing anything from a cabin of the Big Three, I'm okay with it," Percy said with a smile.

"Oh there's no way in Hades I'm doing that! But I'll admit, your dad has some pretty nice stuff in here. He left all of these things here at Camp Half-Blood for you?" she asked in awe.

"Yeah, I guess. It was already here when I came. Maybe he knew that I was gonna be here when I got older," Percy explained.

"You could do a lot in battle with this stuff. I know I'd like to use some of the things that are in my cabin. My mom left so many swords, I sometimes wonder how many things she has on Mount Olympus."

"Do you want to go on another quest?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"Definitely. It was so much fun. And ever since we got back from Mount Olympus last year, I've been hoping that we'll be needed there again. Your sword fighting got so much better ever since last year. So you wouldn't need as much help in a battle, "Annabeth said.

"Thank you…I think," Percy smirked. Then he said, "Do you ever wish that you weren't a demigod? That you were just any normal teenager going to high school?"

Annabeth looked at him. She said quickly, "Never. I've always loved being a goddess's daughter. Especially Athena's daughter. But I do wish that I could see more of the outside world more. I've been here since I was seven. And I don't see much of it. When she looked at her watch, she gasped and said, "I should go."

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow," Percy said.

"Good night, Percy." And with that, Annabeth walked out. Percy watched her from his window.

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. The Field Trip

CHAPTER 8: THE FIELD TRIP (ANNABETH'S CONFESSION)

Percy woke up the next morning to the sound of nearby chatter. He dressed quickly, and went outside. The Hermes cabin was talking excitedly. "What's going on?" Percy asked.

"We're going on a field trip today. To Mount Olympus!" a small girl said.

"Really? When did we find out?" Percy asked eagerly.

"They announced it late last night," the girl said.

Percy ran to Annabeth's cabin to see that she wasn't there. He saw her walking over to the mess hall. "Annabeth! Annabeth!" he called.

She turned to see Percy and smiled. "Hi Percy! What's up?"

"Did you hear? We're going on a field trip to Mount Olympus! Isn't that awesome? We haven't been to Olympus since last year. And this time we won't be pressed for time so a war doesn't break loose on Mount Olympus." Percy was babbling slightly, and Annabeth found this cute.

She giggled a little bit and said, "Yeah, I know. I'm happy about going to Mount Olympus too. And I hear that we'll be allowed to see our parents. You know, the gods?"

"Yeah. But I thought we weren't allowed to see our god parents as part of a law that Zeus created," he said to Annabeth.

"We aren't…in the mortal world. Only in the mortal world. But on Mount Olympus, we're allowed to see them. But we usually don't," Annabeth explained.

"Have you ever seen your mom while on Mount Olympus?" Percy asked her.

"No. I wish I had though. Luke used to say that he saw Hermes when he was little. I always hoped that I would be just as lucky."

"You believed him? I wouldn't. But I do hope that I'll be able to see my dad again. I really miss him, and I think he'll like to see me too."

"I do too," Annabeth said.

* * *

After getting to the elevator at the top of the Empire State Building, Annabeth and Percy began to get excited. She looked slightly nervous, and Percy noticed.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…never mind." Annabeth stopped and said no more.

"It's what? Come on, Annabeth." Percy was wondering what was going on now. He was trying to get her to open up.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Annabeth-," Percy stepped closer to her.

"It's just that…this is my first trip to Olympus without Luke. And- well, you'll think it's stupid- he would always hold my hand on the way up," she confessed.

"Really? Are you nervous now that he's not here to hold your hand?" Percy asked her.

Annabeth nodded and stared at the floor.

"But what about the time we went to Olympus last summer? You were okay."

"Well, you were there. And we had Zeus' bolt. It was different. I just felt really confident with Luke by my side."

"It's okay, Annabeth."

Percy and Annabeth stepped into the elevator. Lightly, Percy held her hand. Annabeth just smiled, and they were on their way to the 600th floor of the Empire State Building. Otherwise known, as Mount Olympus.

* * *

**Slight Percabeth. But it wasn't really intended. I hope you liked it! Please review. And the next chapter will be on Mount Olympus. Here's the question:**

_**Will Annabeth and Percy see their parents? And who will show up in the next chapter? **_**I have a suprise guest coming in! **


	9. Mount Olympus

**Enjoy! I know I haven't updated! Sorry! **

* * *

CHAPTER 9: MOUNT OLYMPUS

When the campers arrived on Mount Olympus, they got a pleasant surprise. "Today, we have the good fortune of seeing the gods in the council room," Chiron announced.

A chorus of cheers spread through the group. Annabeth looked at Percy with a smile. (He had already let go of her hand.)

"Wait right here, please." The centaur turned around a left.

Everyone began to talk anxiously. "Awesome! I can't wait to see my mom again!" Annabeth was ecstatic.

"You just saw her less than a year ago. That's more than some kids have ever seen their parents," Percy said to her.

"You don't want to see you dad?" Annabeth asked Percy.

"No, of course I do. I was just pointing that out to you," he said. "And I miss my dad as much as you do. But you can always talk to her through the owl, can't you?"

"Yeah. But she never comes to see me. I can always tell if it's her. She hasn't sent her owl since my first day at camp when I was seven," Annabeth explained.

"But we're lucky enough to see our parents twice in about a year." Percy smiled at Annabeth. Then, the council room doors opened.

Annabeth looked at Athena and smiled shyly. "Hi Mom."

Athena smiled at the sight of her daughter. "Hello Annabeth." She shrunk down to hug her. "How have you been?" Athena asked.

"Pretty good, you?"

"Fine, ever since you brought back Zeus' master bolt." Athena looked over Annabeth's shoulder and saw Percy. "Are you still friends with that… 'water boy?'" she asked disapprovingly.

"Yes, he is a friend, Mom. Percy's nice. Can you please accept that?" Annabeth asked, slightly exasperated with her mother's judgment of Percy.

"I hope you are right, but if I find out that he is not, you-," the goddess began, but her daughter cut her off. "Mom!"

"Fine then. But only because you are my daughter," the goddess said reluctantly.

* * *

Across the room, Percy and Poseidon were talking. "Perseus! How have you been?" Poseidon asked Percy.

"Dad. You know that I go by Percy. Remember?" Percy reminded his father.

"I know. I was just messing with your head, Percy. How have you been? Keeping out of trouble, I hope."

"Yeah, we're fine. Mom's happy with me around. Not much has changed since I last saw you," he explained.

"I'm glad. How are things at camp? Still friends with Athena's daughter, I see. I she nice or does she take after her mother?" Poseidon asked critically.

"No. Annabeth is really nice. I wish you and Athena would just get along. You would see that Annabeth is a very smart girl. And she's really talented with a sword," Percy stood up for her friend.

"I have my reasons, Percy. Athena took the patron name of Greece. It should have been mine," Poseidon explained to his son.

"Dad, no offense or anything, but Athens was named centuries ago, wasn't it? Don't you think hundreds of years is a long time to hold a grudge against someone? Especially in the gods' time. You're immortal and you've been alive for years and years. All I'm saying is that you and Athena have been fighting for a little bit too long," Percy reasoned.

The god put a hand on the demigod's shoulder. "Percy, you just don't understand. Athena and I have been in this quarrel for centuries on end. It could take centuries more to solve this problem. It is best that you don't get involved. For your and Annabeth's safety. Okay?"

Percy sighed and considered what his father had said. He could always not get involved like he never did when he was supposed to. Or he couldn't listen to his dad, who happened to be a god. "Fine. I won't get involved. But promise me that your problem with Athena won't affect my friendship with Annabeth," Percy said firmly.

"Okay." Poseidon shook hands and hugged.

"I have to go," Percy said as he heard the horn blow.

"Take care of yourself, Percy. And tell your mother that I say 'hello.'"

"I will. Thanks." Percy gave his dad one last hug and returned to the group.

* * *

Annabeth was saying good-bye to her mother, in the meanwhile.

"Bye Mom. I'll miss you," Annabeth said.

"Goodbye," Athena kissed her daughter's forehead, "my Annabeth. Keep safe okay? And watch that Percy boy."

"Mom!" Annabeth half-laughed, half-scolded.

"Fine," Athena laughed, "have fun at camp." She hugged her daughter.

"I will. Bye."

"Goodbye, Annabeth."

Annabeth returned to the group, and they left Mount Olympus.

* * *

**This was a very long chapter! But I hoped you liked it!**


	10. The Surprise

**Two chapters: 10 seconds! New record!**

* * *

CHAPTER 10: THE SURPRISE

When they were leaving Mount Olympus, Annabeth was talking to Percy. "How'd it go with Poseidon?"

Percy replied, "Pretty good. What about Athena?"

"Okay. She is a little bit upset about us being friends. She thinks that you're like your dad. Greedy and unruly." Annabeth blushed when she said it.

"It's okay. My dad thinks so too. He was asking if you took after your mom. It's kind of weird because he thinks that you're all stuck up and self-centered. I am trying to tell him otherwise," Percy explained.

"Yeah. I've been trying to get Athena to accept that you're a good person, but she won't believe me. She told me that if you hurt me or anything like that, she'll come find you. And I know she means that when she says it," Annabeth said as she laughed nervously. She noticed that the group had stopped walking. And there were a few shocked faces in their direction. "What's going on?"

A voice behind her responded. "Hello, Annabeth. And I never thought I'd say it, but your mother is right. Percy is like his father. Irresponsible and glory-greedy."

Annabeth and Percy recognized the voice. "There's no way," she said under her breath as she turned around. But she found that her guess was right. "Luke!"

Luke was standing right there in front of her with an evil smile on his face. "Yes, I know, you're shocked to see me. Thought I would be in hiding somewhere?"

Percy hadn't said anything. "Why haven't the gods chopped you up like Tartarus?" Percy asked with ice in his voice.

"Why if it isn't Percy Jackson, our little hero? Still clinging to Annabeth, I see. Afraid that you'll never live without her? You know she always liked me better, right? You're just a substitute for me," Luke said. He was beginning to tick Percy off, and he knew it.

"Go to Hades, Luke. No one wants you here. You're a traitor to Mount Olympus, to the gods, to Camp Half-Blood, and to me. Anyways, Percy is _way _better than you'll ever be," Annabeth said.

"Tsk, tsk, Annabeth. It's a shame that Percy isn't strong enough to protect you from me. But he can protect you from Hades…And it's a shame that he'll be gone by the time you get down to New York." With that, Luke drew a sword and shield. "Good-bye Percy. And I'll take care of Annabeth for you when you're dead. She'll rule Mount Olympus with me."

"Luke! Don't you dare!" Annabeth screamed, about to draw her knife. But Percy had already taken out Riptide. "Stop it!"

"Stand back Annabeth! This isn't about you." The two boys had begun the battle. Luke had had the better of the fight. He was pushing Percy back farther and farther. He had managed to get a swipe at his shoulder and ankles. But Percy was not going to give up very easily. He managed to push Luke backwards towards Annabeth. "Luke! It's not going to be easy to overthrow the gods. And it's not worth it if you're just hurting yourself."

"Of course it's worth it, Percy. Like I told you, the gods have been in power too long. Their most powerful children should take their place. You could become the new Poseidon, Percy. Not having to listen to anyone. Forgetting about Camp Half-Blood and living on Mount Olympus. It's all perfectly planned. Together, you, Annabeth, and I could rule Mount Olympus. We'd be the most powerful people in the universe."

Percy managed to get closer to Luke. But Annabeth had been right next to Annabeth. He grabbed her and pulled her in front of him. Annabeth fought and fought, but Luke knew her weaknesses and held her in place. "You want to stab me or make me surrender, fine. But you'll have to stab Annabeth first. And we both know that you won't do that."

"Let me go Luke! Percy!" Annabeth gasped.

"Let her go, Luke. This isn't about her."

"But she is your weakness. And she means the world to you. Now if I were you, I'd put the sword down before sweet little Annabeth gets hurt," Luke advised, tauntingly.

But Luke had forgotten one thing about Annabeth. Her knife. She pulled it out and sliced Luke's hand. Luke screamed in pain. "Annabeth! What was that?"

Annabeth wriggled out of his grasp and pointed her bronze knife at his neck. "Go the Hades. And don't come back. Ever. We clear?"

"Come on. Like you'll hurt me," Luke said tauntingly.

She pointed the knife closer so that it was nearly piercing his skin and said, "Of course I will. You deserve it." Annabeth pushed it closer. "Get out of here."

"Annabeth."

But she didn't release. "Good-bye Luke."

Luke looked shocked. But he complied. "Fine. I'll bide my time…but I'll be back. You belong on Mount Olympus, Annabeth. It's where we should rule together."

"Shut up and scoot Luke."

"Not forever Annabeth. Not forever."

* * *

**Surprise! Sorry I updated a lot, then didn't update at all! And the surprise was...LUKE! I hope you liked it!**


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Dear Readers,

Hi everyone! I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! And I am **beyond **sorry. Plus, chapters were short so it wasn't getting any better. Everyone who has been waiting has every right to be angry, so I don't blame you. I promise to try to update in the next week or two. I hope you keep reading this story, even though I haven't updated. Sorry again!

Love Forever,

cdp911


	12. The Previous Attempt

**A/N: Okay, here is the chapter that everyone is waiting for! I wrote this chapter about a month ago, and I thought that I'd already updated it. But it turns out, I didn't. So this chapter should have been up a LONG time ago! Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 11: THE PREVIOUS ATTEMPT

"Percy! Are you okay?" Annabeth asked as soon as Luke had left.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" Percy asked her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" You have a really big gash on your arm," Annabeth said, looking at the cut on Percy's upper arm. She examined the cut and then said, "Let's go find the Apollo cabin. Have them patch this up for you."

"I'm fine, Annabeth. Really. It just stings a little bit." Percy was trying to reassure Annabeth, but he wasn't doing it very well.

"Come on, Percy. We have no water, so you can't heal yourself. It'll just take a minute. Apollo cabin members heal all of my cuts." With that, she touched Percy's arm gently, and took him over to one of the campers.

* * *

After they had returned to camp, Annabeth noticed that Percy looked stiff and nervous. He had walked into his cabin, so she followed him. Without knocking, she went over to him and said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Then why are you so stiff?"

"More importantly, why are you in my cabin?" Percy asked, slightly accusing her.

"I came to see if you were all right because you're stiff and you're walking funny," Annabeth explained stubbornly.

"Well I'm fine. Just a little bit bruised up, that's all."

"How?" She touched his stomach lightly, and he winced. "Percy! What happened to you today? Here-," Annabeth scolded. She pushed his shirt up farther to see that they started at his chest and ran down to the middle of his stomach. "Percy."

"It's nothing. I told you, small accident. That's all."

Annabeth knew what she had to do to get Percy to explain, as much as she didn't want to. She touched his stomach again, slightly harder than the previous time.

"Ow! Fine, fine! Luke and I got into a fight while I was gone. He came and attacked me. Happy, now?" Percy said.

Annabeth gaped at Percy. "Wait. Luke came and attacked you in the _mortal_ world. Why?"

"So I would be weaker. I managed to fight him off. But his shield got me a few times. His knife gave me more than one cut," he explained.

"So did these come from his sword or his shield?" Annabeth asked. Percy had never seen her looking so nervous.

"Sword. But they healed Annabeth. I promise."

The demigoddess stood up and said, "Stay here. I'll be right back. Don't move ANYWHERE! Got it?"

"Wait! Where are you going?" Percy yelled after her, but she had already taken off. Three minutes later, Annabeth returned with a glass of water and a towel. She soaked the towel and put it on Percy's stomach. "Better?"

The cuts slowly closed over again, and disappeared. "Yeah it feels better," Percy said.

"Good." She gently moved the cloth over again. Percy sighed and Annabeth felt him relax under her touch. "So what exactly happened when Luke came? Did you hurt him?" Annabeth asked gently with concern in her voice.

"Yeah. It's lucky that I keep Riptide in my pocket and by my bed at night. Or I would've been slaughtered." Percy laughed slightly.

"What happened after that? Where did he go?" she asked.

"He disappeared. Almost literally. He just took off on a Pegasus and I didn't see him again until a few hours ago. Do you think Luke is really so dumb, that he'll try to take over Olympus?" Percy asked, sounding disgusted.

"Yeah. I know Luke, and he doesn't stop until he gets what he wants. He's really determined, and based on what he did last year, I wouldn't put it past him to try," she explained.

"I hope he knows what he's gotten himself in to. It's gonna be bad for him when he doesn't succeed." Percy thought about the summer before and how Luke had framed him for stealing Zeus' master lightning bolt from Mount Olympus.

"Well as long as he's not in charge, we're okay. He can't do anything to Mount Olympus he's not running it." Annabeth sounded more confident than she looked.

"Except try to overthrow it."

"Way to think positive."

A moment of silence hung between the two half-bloods. Then Percy spoke up. "Would you really join Luke if he took over Mount Olympus?"

Annabeth considered. "No. Not until Luke comes into his right mind. And when he does that, he'll realize how stupid he's being, and get off the Council. But he probably won't be doing that anytime soon."

"That's good. With you on his team, Luke can conquer pretty much anything. Including the gods," Percy sighed in relief.

"Thank you." She got and said, "Rest up. Relax. Don't cause yourself any more pain."

"I will. Thanks Wise Girl."

Annabeth giggled to herself. "You're welcome Seaweed Brain."

* * *

**Another cabin conversation...well I seem to enjoy writing these. Please review. I'm only going to have two more chapters. A chapter after this, and then the farewell chapter. And here's something that I don't try too much.**

_**In your review, tell me what you want to see in the next chapter. The winner will most likely be picked at random draw. Got something that you want to see? REVIEW PLEASE AND IT COULD BE SEEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	13. The Moment

**A/N: A little short. And very Percabeth-y. Sorry if you're not a fan! But this story is almost over! One more chapter to go! I hope you enjoy it! Sorry that I haven't updated. I wrote this chapter, but I accidentally put my iPod (where it was typed) in the washer! So I had to remember as much as I could!**

* * *

CHAPTER 12: THE MOMENT

Percy was feeling better the next day, and it was definitely showing. His training teams only lasted as long as Annabeth's did and possibly less. Everyone was noticing, especially Annabeth. She had snuck a few quick glances during breakfast to see how he'd been doing. Unfortunately, Percy had caught her once and smiled back. Annabeth felt the blush on her face the color of a cherry.

After Annabeth left the dining hall, she decided to take a walk down by the canoe lake. She knew it wasn't like her to be out of battle armor to relax, but it seemed like the right thing to do. Without her knowing, Percy had asked a naiad to alert him when she took a break.

Annabeth sat down on a rock and did nothing but listen to the water. The lack of swords clinking was different to her.

Little did she know, Percy was behind her with his plan. He decided to give her a surprise using what he knew best. Water.

While she was relaxing, Annabeth had closed her eyes. She was oblivious to the fact that a whirlpool of water was beginning to circle around her. When she didn't respond, Percy splattered her with a small sprig of water. Annabeth's eyes flew open and she looked around, ready to fight. When she didn't see anything, she looked down and saw the pool of water around her. "Hi Percy," she said out loud as if to no one in particular.

Percy decided to take his trick farther. With the water, he spelled 'Hi Annabeth' in midair.

Annabeth giggled and said, "What do you want?"

Rather than saying anything, Percy began to swirl the water around Annabeth. The water lifted her up. Finally, Percy came out of his hiding spot in the same type of whirlpool.

"Very funny Seaweed Brain. Now put me down."

Percy didn't say anything, but he pulled her whirlpool closer. The water tornadoes merged into one around the two demigods.

"Percy, put me down."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because." With that, Percy leaned toward Annabeth and brushed his lips against hers. After he pulled away, no words were exchanged. But Annabeth kissed him back. The whirlpools disappeared and put the two of them down.

"You're not mad?" Percy asked.

Annabeth kissed his cheek once more. Then she left without a word.

* * *

**Please review! Last chapter next!**


	14. The Goodbye

**A/N: This is the final chapter of the story _Percy's Return_****! I hope you all liked it! Because I wrote this when I was supposed to be doing an assignment! Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 13: THE GOODBYE

The final day of camp arrived on that Friday afternoon. All the summer campers were packing and saying goodbye to half-siblings and friends. Percy was packing his bags back in the Poseidon cabin when he heard a knock.

"Come in," he said without looking up.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," said a voice behind him.

Percy whipped around to face Annabeth so fast that his neck cracked. "Hey! What's up?" He noticed Annabeth's solemn face.

"I'm going back to my dad's house. And I don't want to leave. Especially after…" Annabeth's voice trailed off.

An awkward silence hung in the air between the two demigods. The silence lasted for about two minutes before Percy spoke up.

"I'm gonna miss you, Wise Girl."

"I know. And I'm gonna miss you too. But I can always come to visit you. And we'll see each other next summer."

"Yeah, I guess. But that's a good nine months until next summer."

"Well, I'll definitely IM you when I can. If you promise me three things."

"Three? Isn't one enough?" Percy said with a crooked grin.

"They're small things, Percy," Annabeth said with a playful slap on the arm. "First: Miss me. Second: Don't look at **any **other girls. Third: Be mine when we come back."

"Well it might be hard, but I think I can manage," he said laughing.

Annabeth smacked Percy again and walked closer to him. "Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. But you have to promise three things too."

"Anything. You name it."

"First: Miss me. Second: Don't look at **any **other guys. Third: Be mine when we come back." Percy grinned.

"Deal."

Annabeth glanced up at Percy's mouth. It was fast and subtle, but he still noticed. He leaned toward her and kissed her lips. His hands wrapped around her waist and puller her close. After a minute, he broke the kiss. "You know what I want to do?"

"What?" Annabeth looked at Percy with a look of confusion.

"To kick your butt one more time at sword fighting," he said with a smile.

"You're on. And FYI, it's butt's gonna be the one getting kicked."

The pair walked to the training field and picked up their swords.

Annabeth leaned toward Percy for another kiss. She subtly reached for his sword, but he anticipated this. He twirled Annabeth and tried to pin her close to him so she would be helpless. Unfortunately, _she _anticipated _that_ and side stepped him. Annabeth pinned him down with a sneaker-clad foot. "It's a new strategy. Distract, dodge, and double plant."

Percy got up. "Oh yeah? And how does it work?"

Annabeth looked at him. "1) Distract. Easy enough to figure out. Just improvise.

2) Dodge. Your opponent anticipates and tries to trick you. You see it coming and dodge.

3) Plant. Plant them on the ground. Spin and push them down. Hold with your foot.

4) Plant." With that, she planted a kiss on Percy's cheek.

Chiron walked in on Percy and Annabeth right after they'd pulled each other up. "Excuse me, you two. But Percy's mother is here."

They looked at each other and simultaneously said, "Race you?"

Chiron grinned and yelled, "Take your mark! 1…2…3!"

Percy and Annabeth took off running down Half-Blood Hill.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this final chapter! Thanks so much to everyone who followed this story all the time! All reviews are appreciated, and I've been thinking about new stories. If you have any ideas, you can PM me! I'll see what I can do! Love to everyone who's read this! I love all of you! Bye for now!**

**Yours Truly,**

**CDP911**


End file.
